Tofu bajo la luz de la Luna
by Alys Blaze
Summary: Shindou no deja de pensar en ella y sus amigos no saben que hacer, hasta que llega alguien que le ayudara a cumplir su promesa de volver a verla. Shindou x Okatsu
1. Las lagrimas de Shindou

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5

Shindou se encontraba caminando por la ribera del río , recordando lo que había pasado hoy en el entrenamiento del Shinsei Inazuma Japón.

Diciendo para sí mismo- * No entiendo , por que he llamado a Sakura de esa forma , ella no es...*se corto porque sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas.

FLASH BACK

Se ve como el equipo entrenaba , y se ve como Shindou estaba con el balón rodeado por Matataki y Tenma. El miraba para todos lados buscando ha alguien para pasarlo , entonces vio a Sakura.

-¡Sakura!-Se la paso, la cogió y se fue dirección a la porterí a puerta muy segura de si misma pero el balón no se había movido del lugar donde tiro.

-¿Ein? Creía que la había tirado...Gomen Shindou-kun , no me había dado cuenta-dijo muy inocentemente.

Shindou se acerco a Sakura con los ojos en sombra y le dijo

-¿Te crees que esto es un juego? Estamos jugándonos el mundial de fútbol.¡Es que no lo entiendes!-dijo muy enfadado y gritando, Sakura retrocedió unos pasos asustada.

-Shindou-san , ella no lo ha echo con mala intención -dijo Tenma.

Shindou se dio la vuelta aun con los ojos en sombra - ¡No tengo nada que decir!- entonces sintió como alguien lloraba y se giro , entonces empezó a ver en la figura de Sakura otra chica distinta , era... Okatsu. La vio tan asustada, que Shindou se acerco y le puso la mano en sima del hombro.

-Perdoname Okatsu, perdona por hablarte de esa manera-

Tenma lo miro con cara muy sorprendida y le dijo

-Shindou-san ¿la acabas de llamar Okatsu?-Entonces Shindou separó la mano del hombro a Sakura .

-Shindou-san yo no me Okatsu- dijo la pelirosa ,el chico entró en estado de shock.

-Gomen Sakura , perdona por haberte gritado y llamarte de esa forma, me has recordado ha alguien.- Ella se quedo muy sorprendida.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Shindou se encontraba sentado llorando en la ribera del río. Mientras tanto escondidos detrás del puente se encontraban Aoi,Tenma y Tsurugi.

-Pobre Shindou-san , parece que le ha afectado mucho.-Dijo Tenma

-Es probable que Sakura le recordara a Okatsu...-Dijo Tsurugi

-Después de todo ha sufrido mucho por ella , lloro muchísimo cuando nos fuimos de la época de Sengoku...-

-Seguramente tiene el deseo de volver ha verla , pero sabe que es imposible...

Mientras tanto en el edificio de el shinsei Inazuma Japón...

-¿Por que Shindou-sama se habrá llamado de esa forma?-dijo Sakura

-Ni idea , seguramente le recordarías a alguien como el dijo- dijo Matataki

-Creo, que a Shindou le faltan un tornillo...- dijo Kusaka.

De repente se oyó un tremendo estruendo en el campo del fútbol y todo el equipo salió corriendo al campo haber que había ocurrió. Había una gran humareda de polvo en el aire y no se veía nada.

-¡Hey mirad ahí!- señalando Matataki a la humareda. De la ola de polvo había alguien que se dirigía hacia ellos y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que...

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	2. Los viajeros del tiempo

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5

Capitulo 2

De la gran humareda de polvo, alguien se estaba dirigiendo al lugar donde se encontraba el Shinsei Inazuma Japón. El equipo retrocedió unos pasos y cuando el polvo se despejo...

-¡¿Quien demonios eres tu?!- dijo Jinichirou sujetándose las gafas mientras lo miraba.

Quién estaba delante de el era un chico ,con una cinta de color rojo , pelos de los verde en punta y con ojos negros tirando a color verde. Llevaba consigo un auricular de color azul en la oreja.

-Perdonarme por el destrozo,- hace una reverencia- mi nombre es...-entonces aparece Shindou corriendo hacia ellos.

-Mina! ¿Que a ocurrido?-dijo Shindou

-Shindou-san , hemos oído un gran estruendo, había una gran humareda y... y luego nos hemos encontrado a este chico- dijo casi sin aliento Sakura. También aparecen Tenma, Aoi y Tsurugi.

-¡¿Qué a pasado?!-dijo Tenma - ¿Estáis todos bien?Hemos oído un fuerte estruendo .-dijo Aoi.

-Están todos bien, no a pasado nada. - dijo Matataki.

-¿Y quien es este chico?-pregunto Tsurugi. El chico sonrió y dijo- Perdonad , con tanto revuelo no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Kanon , Kanon Endou.- dijo el peli-verde

Tenma-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE!?- los cuatro ex-componentes del Raimon estaban tan impresionados que Tsurugi casi se cae de la impresión. **(RARO -.-)**

-¿Te llamas igual que el entrenador Endou?-dijo Shidou sin salirse de su asombro.

-Claro, es mi bisabuelo- dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!-volvió a decir Tenma

-¿Vienes del futuro?-dijo Aoi

-Si , perdonarme es que sin querer me metí en la ruta del tiempo que no era y acabe aquí y de ahí tanto revuelo... bueno pero seguro que no lo entendéis-dijo con una mano el la cabeza.

-Si lo entendemos , nosotros cuatro también hemos viajado en el tiempo- dijo Tsurugi y Kanon se calló estilo manga.

-Bueno , eso si que no lo esperaba , bueno me tengo que ir ,tengo que volver al futuro- y se fue con las dos manos en la cabeza pero Shindou le corto el camino y de nuevo se le pusieron los ojos en sombra- Espera un momento por favor, si puedes viajar en el tiempo , por favor- y hizo una reverencia y no se movió- llevame contigo al pasado ,necesito ver a una persona-

-¿Qué-e?-dijo un poco impresionado- Nosotros también te lo pedimos , llevale al pasado , a la época de Sengoku- dijo Tenma haciendo una reverencia , seguido de Aoi y Tsurugi.

-Por favor Kanon-kun -Kanon se cruzo de brazos y empezó a pensar.- Esta bien puedes venir- dijo sonriendo. Tenma y Aoi se emocionaron mucho y Shindou no paraba de hacer reverencias.

-¡Gracias Kanon-kun , te estoy muy agradecido, de verdad!-dijo el pianista con una sonrisa.

-De nada , si quieres puedes llevar a tus amigos-

-¿¡ De verdad , podemos ir?!-dijo Sakura emocionada.

-Lo siento chicos , solo pueden ir cuatro personas y creo que necesitamos a alguien que ya haya viajado-Todos se pusieron en una esquina con aura maligna y al resto de los viajeros en el tiempo una gotita en la cabeza **( Viajeros en el tiempo:Tenma , Shindou , Aoi , Tsurugi y Kanon xD)**.

-Bueno...¿Vamos o que?-dijo Kanon con una sonrisa.

-¿Y no necesitamos ningún objeto o algo por el estilo?-dijo Aoi

-No, por supuesto que no , bueno ¿a que época era?-

-A la de Sengoku por favor.-dijo Shindou

-Bueno somos muchos así que necesito que nos demos las manos.-Todos se las dieron

-¿Y cuando estaremos de vuelta?-pregunto Tenma

-Creo que un día sera suficiente-dijo Shindou con una sonrisa.

-Un día, si seguro...-dijo Kanon susurrando.

-¿Dijiste algo Kanon?- dijo Aoi.

-¡No , no nada!- dijo muy frenéticamente- Bueno vamos... ,3,2,1 ¡SALTO TEMPORAL !

Se ve como una especia de luz azul les rodea y desaparecen. Todos los del Shinshei Inazuma Japón les dicen adiós.

-Shindo-san buena suerte y encuentra a esa tal Okatsu, suerte...- dijo con las manos en el pecho.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

Nota de la autora

Holaa , muchas gracias por leer este fic :D. Este fic es para todos aquellos que les guste esta pareja y espero que os guste este fic! :3 Estoy pensando en hacer un fic sobre la pareja Fudou x Fuyuka ( AMO ESA PAREJA XD) y es probable que la tenga prontito :) . Bueno y otra vez muchas gracias por leer y comentad! :D


	3. Un reencuentro y una semana

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece , pertenece a Level-5

Capitulo 3

Se ve una onda de luz azul celeste en el cielo y de ella caen lo viajeros en el tiempo **( Recordemos los viajeros en el tiempo son: Tenma, Kanon, Shindou , Tsurugi y Aoi xD ) **

-¡Ayyyy! – se quejo Tenma frotándose la espalda con la mano

-Podrías habernos puesto en el suelo , auchp- dijo Aoi – y no tirarnos desde el aire.

-Gomen , gomen- dijo Kanon con una sonrisa de las suyas y con una mano en la cabeza.

-Bueno , dejemos de quejarnos , tenemos que encontrar a...- dijo Tsurugi que se corto por Shindou.

-Okatsu- dijo con una mirada de seguridad hacia el pueblo **( estaban en la montaña :3) –** Separemonos , a si la encontraremos más rápido- todos asintieron , Shindou se fue adelantando , Aoi y Tenma fueron juntos y Tsurugi a su bola. Pero Kanon...

-Kanon , ¿No vienes? -dijo Aoi

-Voy ahora , ir adelantando -

-Vale, nos vemos en el pueblo- dijo Tenma , mientras Kanon les decía adiós con la mano.

Mientras Kanon , veía como se alejaban y...

-¡¿ Pero que he echo , mira que soy tonto, soy igualito que mi bisabuelo, como se me ocurre ir al pasado si casi no tengo batería para viajar en el tiempo y solo me da batería para mandar un mensaje al futuro para que alguien nos venga a buscar, pero tardara una semana así que!?...- se para en seco después de estar tan frenético- nos tendremos que quedar una semana en la era de Sengoku... – dijo con aura oscura al rededor. **( Recordad cuando Kanon dijo ¨ Un día , seguro¨pues era esto , este Kanon es igual de inocente que su bisabuelo xD ) **

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Shindou mira para todos lados intentando recordar donde estaba la casa y la encontró. Se puso frente ha frente contra la puerta y respiro hondo y entró. Sonó una especie de campanilla y había como un mostrador , en el se encontraba nada más y nada menos que... Okatsu.

Estaba de espaldas y por eso no se había dado cuenta del que estaba era Shindou.

-Bienvenida madre – dijo ella he hizo una reverencia pero no le vio la cara y se quedo en esa posición hasta que escucho la voz del peligris.

-Hola...Okatsu...- ella poco a poco fue levantando la mirada y hasta que lo vio por completo y empezó a llorar.

-Shindou-san , ¿eres tu?- y se fue corriendo hacia el, lo abrazo llorando y le empezó a dar unos pequeños colpes en el pecho - Shindou-san , Shindou-san – dijo sin para de abrazarlo y llorar.

Shindou también la estaba abrazándola -Tranquila la estoy aquí...

No se dieron cuenta de que Aoi y Tenma los estaban ¨espiando¨detrás de la puerta y los dos estaban llorando también , Aoi se forma sentimental y Tenma de forma cómica.

-Bien por ti Shindou-sempai – dijo Aoi quitándose las lagrimas. Los dos se alejaron de la puerta y vieron llegar a Kanon y a Tsurugi.

-¿Ya la ha encontrado?-dijo Kanon

-Si , dejémoslos solos , después de todo solo se van ha ver un día- dijo Aoi

-De eso quería hablar , je je...- dijo Kanon y empezó ha explicarles todo lo que había pasado.

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?-dijeron Tenma y Aoi y Tsurugi cruzo el ceño.

-¿Y los partidos?- pregunto Tenma

-No pasa nada, volveremos el mismo día que os fuisteis y podréis jugar-

-Se lo tenemos que decir ha Shindou...-dijo Tsurugi

Entraron dentro de la casa para hablar con el pero...

-¿Donde están Shindou y Okatsu?- dijo Tenma con un interrogante que le salia de la cabeza.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	4. ¿Novios?

Gomeneeee , de verdad que lo siento por el retraso es que estado muy pero que muy liada, quería escribir el capitulo para poder subirlo pero no he podido :´( lo siento muchoo... Bueno aquí tenéis el capítulo número 4 que lo disfrutéis :D

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5

Después de que nuestros viajeros en el tiempo llegaran a la era de Sengoku, de que Shindou se reencontrara con Okatsu y la mala noticia de Kanon. El pianista desapareció misteriosamente con la chica, pero...

Se ve un cerezo en flor, mientras Okatsu sostenía una de sus ramas mientras Shindou la miraba atentamente...

-Oye, Okatsu...-

-¿Sí, Shindou-sama?-

-Quería pedirte qué...- volvió a poner los ojos en sombra y hizo una referencia-¡ Por favor, se mi novia, aunque sea por un día solo !-

-Shindou-sama...-

-¿Sí?

-¿No somos un poco jóvenes para casarnos?- Shindou se calló estilo manga.

-No me refería a eso, me refería que fueras pareja por un día-

-Pero, ¿no tendríamos que casarnos?

-No, haría falta- dijo con una sonrisa

-Vale, entonces está bien- y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Y se ve como dos nubes de humo se acercan rápidamente a ellos. Eran Aoi y Tenma.

-¡Shindou-san!- y cogió a el pelo-gris de las dos manos-¡ Nos tendremos que quedar aquí una semana!

-¡QUEEEEEE!-dijo Shindou- Pero y el partido-dijo preocupado, de atrás de Tenma y Aoi aparece Kanon y Tsurugi.

-Tranquilo, está todo calculado- dijo Kanon. Okatsu los miraba con cara rara pero luego sonrió y dijo- Entones eso significa que en vez de un día seré tu novia una semana-

Todos menos Shindou- ¿¡ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-

Fin del capitulo 4


End file.
